kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
List of ships required by quests and expeditions
Unique ships required for quests Ships with composition quests (green in tables) These ships have at least composition quests (and all of the required ships have them). You should collect and hold onto them when you have their quest available and have decided to complete it. The total number of ships required: * Destroyers (DD): 39 * Light Cruisers (CL): 14-15 (A50 have optional requirements) * Heavy Cruisers (CA): 13 * Battleships (BB): 10-12 (A43 have optional requirements) * Light Carriers (CVL): 4 * Standard Carriers (CV): 7 * Seaplane Tenders (AV): 1 (Chitose or Chiyoda) * Repair Ships (AR): 1 (Akashi is the only AR) * Submarine Tenders (AS): 1 (Taigei is the only AS) 89-92 ships in total (effectively the total number can be smaller, since you don't need to keep all of them before/after you have access to or have finished associated quests). Ships to sortie on battle quests (red in tables) These ships have sortie quests. You should keep them and level them up until you clear the quest. The total number of ships to sortie: * DD: 39 * CL: 11-12 (B41 have optional requirements) * CA: 13 * BB: 9 * CVL: 3 * CV: 5 * AV: 0-1 (B9 have optional requirements) 80-82 ships in total. Ships with expedition quests (blue in tables) These ships are required for expedition quests. Currently, only Taigei is needed. Ships with arsenal quests (brown in tables) Ships required for equipment model conversion quests: * Shoukaku and Akagi required for F19 and F20 * Unryuu Kai required for B28 which unlocks F15 * Hiryuu Kai Ni and Souryuu required for B25 which unlocks F13 and F14 * Houshou required for F22 * Zuikaku required for F26 - F30 Ships after completion Assuming you complete all one-time quests and don't plan to keep all collected ships required by them, you can consider two types of ships to keep. Kai Ni ships, ships with high stats, rare equipment or special roles: * DD: 11 Kai Ni ships and Shimakaze. * CL: 6 Kai Ni ships, Nagara, Kuma, Natori. * CA: 9 Kai Ni ships. * BB: all except Ise-class ships. * CV: all. * CVL/AV: Chitose and Chiyoda (as Kai Ni or AV). * Akashi. Ships with low recourse consumption; other special features: * DD: 6 Mutsuki-class ships; Naganami Kai comes with Type 3 SONAR. * CL: 2 Tenryuu-class ships; Yuubari has 4 slots; Ooyodo also has 4 slots, high LoS and comes with Fleet Command Facility. * CA: Aoba and others (less so). * BB: Ise-class ships. * Taigei. For comparisons of stats and battle roles see ship type pages. The following tables show exact ships and quests, referring to the Quests page. Destroyers (DD) Light Cruisers (CL) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Battleships (BB) Light Carriers (CVL) Standard Carriers (CV) Seaplane Tenders (AV) Other ships (AR, AS) Non-unique ships required for quests and expeditions The quests are both one-time and repeated. Light Cruisers (CL) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Aviation Cruisers (CAV) Battleships (BB) Aviation Battleships (BBV) Seaplane Tenders (AV) Carriers (CV, CVL, AV) Submarines (SS, SSV) Submarine Tenders (AS) Minimum ships to keep for maximum expeditions These are the highest possible number of ships of any type you can send out on expeditions at any time. For example, expedition 37 and 38 require 5 Destroyers, and expedition 13 (or 21) requires 4 Destroyers. Therefore, the maximum number of destroyers you can have out at any time is 5 + 5 + 4 = 14. Maximum required numbers of ships by classes are the following: * DD: 14 * CL: 4 * CA: 4 * BBV: 4 * AV: 2 * CV/CVL/AV: 7 * SS/SSV: 12 * AS: 1 48 ships in total, roughly the same as in this (i.e. 'Ships after completion') section, still about 50 ships plus SS(V)'s. Unique ships not required for quests Aside from 92 ships required for quests there are also ships that are not required by any quests, but can be as much as important otherwise for various reasons: * Destroyers (DD): 40 (79 in total, 39 required) * Light Cruisers (CL/CLT/CT): Katori, Kashima (CT), 2 CLT, 5 CL (24, 15 required) * Heavy Cruisers (CA/CAV): Prinz Eugen, Zara (CA), 5 CAV (20, 13 required) * Light Carriers (CVL): 4 (9 with Ryuuhou) * Standard Carriers (CV/CVB): Taihou (CVB), Amagi, Katsuragi, Graf Zeppelin (CV) (11, 7 required) * Battleships (BB/FBB/BBV): Bismarck, Littorio, Roma (FBB) (15, 12 required) * Submarines (SS/SSV): 4 SSV, 3 SS (7, 0 required) * Amphibious Assault Ships (LHA): Akitsu Maru (1, 0 required) * Fleet Oilers (AO): Hayasui (1, 0 required) * Seaplane Tenders (AV): Akitsushima and Mizuho (4, 1-2 required; note: theoretically it's also possible to use Akitsushima and Mizuho for A9 and B9) 78 ships (there are 170 ships in total). If you keep about 50 ships from required ones, have default limit of 100 ships and also 1) Have from 5 (for events) to ~10 (for more convenient modernization) free ship slots. 2) Have leveled submarines (multiple reasons: some classes are forced to attack only submarines if they are present in your fleet, while other classes (including CA, BB, CV) can't attack them; have low repair time and cost; have low deploy cost, which is useful for expeditions; with NB CI they can deal good damage in night battles, as well as consistently sink some ships (DD, CL, CA, CVL) with opening and closing torpedo salvos in day battles; can be useful in certain maps: few event maps, quest and fuel farming in , distraction support for grinding in , , ; "sub-cheesing" (i.e. using subs-only fleet to clear the map) for , , , ; required in . 3) Have spare low-level submarines for more convenient grinding and expeditions. then you can choose about 25 ships from 78 non-required ships (minus submarines). The tables below list those ships and give reasons to keep or level them. For more in-depth comparisons of stats and battle roles see ship type pages. For a list of ships required for improvements see this category. Destroyers (DD) Light Cruisers (CL) Torpedo Cruisers (CLT) CLT can be required for branching in regular and event maps. Training Cruisers (CT) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Aviation Cruisers (CAV) As with CLT, CAV can be required for branching. Light Carriers (CVL) Standard Carriers (CV) Armored Carriers (CVB) Fast Battleships (FBB) Amphibious Assault Ships (LHA) Fleet Oilers (AO) Seaplane Tenders (AV) TODO * Check if this section is up to date. * Explain how to get / why to keep required ships? Links * Quest flowchart. * HERE is a quest and ship checklist that keeps track of what ships you still need. Also includes an expeditions chart. * Related guides on himeuta: Quest Ship List, Daily and Weekly Quest flowchart, Expeditions. See Also Ship type pages: Event only ships: Category:Quest